The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a control method of the information processing apparatus, and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to detection of errors in a storage.
In recent years, there is an increase in the amount of data processed in information processing systems. A large-capacity storage needs to ensure input/output performance and reliability comparable to its storage capacity. Some systems have been developed to multiplex a logical path (input/output channel) to the storage and appropriately assign the logical path a data input/output request (I/O request) to the storage.
When an error occurs on the logical path, the I/O path needs to be changed. For this purpose, there is proposed a technology to shorten the time needed to change the I/O path by rewriting a logical disk management table for all nodes (e.g., see JP-A No. 49575/2002).
According to another proposed technology (e.g., see JP-A No. 296311/1999), a counter is provided to store the number of error detections for each part that constitutes the system and can be detached therefrom. Further, there is provided a logic to totally determine the counter values. In this manner, it is made possible to accurately locate faulty portions, exclude them from the system, and continuously operate the system using normal portions.
The above-mentioned prior art changes the server after detecting that all the paths are subject to errors and no I/O process is available after several retries. There has been no consideration about degradation of the throughput during the error detection.